X-Files Moments
by trekhorse42
Summary: Written scenes from the X-Files. I would like feedback, because I'm not sure if it's a good story idea. The scenes range from Scully's abduction to Mulder's realization and doubt. Possible spoiler alert! I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters.


**Season 2: Episode 5: Duane Barry**

**No copyright intended. I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters. **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His eyes flashed open. He jolted up, adrenalin coursing through his blood. They were going to get him. They wanted him. He could feel their lifeless eyes watching him, their hands reaching out to grab him.

No one was going to touch Duane Barry.

He yanked the monitors off his chest. He couldn't stay. He had to go.

Duane slid out of the bed, and stumbled across the tile floor to the door of his room. Looking through the window, he saw a guard with his back turned, talking on the phone.

Now was Duane Barry's chance.

They told him to take it.

The next few moments were a blur. They showed him a fire extinguisher, and the next thing he knew the guard was crumpled on the floor the weapon laying next to him.

Duane Barry had to leave.

They were calling him.

But he wasn't going to be the one taken this time.

"Hello, this is Fox Mulder, leave a message please."

"Mulder, it's me." Mindlessly, Scully began pacing, her mind sorting through the events that had taken place. The small vial felt warm in her sweaty hand. Thunder rumbled in the background. "I just had something incredibly strange happen." She held up the vial, looking at the small object it was keeping prisoner. "This piece of metal that they took out of Duane Barry, it has some kind of a code on it. I ran it through a scanner, and some kind of serial number came up." A flash of lightening illuminated the room, and thunder roared outside. Scully's mind drifted back to the grocery store.

_Swipe. Swipe. Swipe. One item after another. A steady rhythm. It continued until every item was scanned._

_Scully scribbled her pen across the piece of paper. She looked up to see the total for the things she bought, and then wrote that on the check too. After the food was in the bags, the cashier walked off, going to help another customer. Scully watched, her hand sliding into her coat pocket._

_The object was small, and seemingly harmless. But it was time to put that to the test. She slid the vial across the scanner._

_"Beep beep beep beep…" Symbols flashed on the monitor, one after another, in an endless pattern._

_"What happened? Did you touch something?" The cashier came hurrying down the aisle, with a puzzled look on her face. Scully shoved the chip in her pocket and went to pick up her bags, her eyes never leaving the monitor._

_"Um, I don't know what happened." She willed her feet to move, and grabbed her paper bags filled with food and scurried away, questions forming in her mind. She knew what she had to do. She had to call Mulder and tell him what happened._

A flash of lightening lit the room, and a thunder clap jolted Scully back to reality. "What the hell is this thing, Mulder?" She stood beside her desk, and held the implant close to her face, examining it. It was a small rectangle, and under a powerful microscope lines could be seen, lines like the ones you would find on a bar code. "It's almost as if… it's almost as if somebody was using it to catalogue him." _There. She said it. But did that mean it was… aliens, as Mulder believed?_

Thump.

Scully turned, her gaze falling onto the windows. _What was that?_ She walked over to investigate, and pried the blinds open with her fingers.

Lightening flashed.

A face stared at Scully through the window. A very familiar face. One that stood for insanity. The face of Duane Barry, the alien abductee.

Scully screamed. _How did he get here?_

Glass shattered.

_Why does he want me?_

"Come on, lady," Duane muttered; voice full of venom.

"Mulder!" _Please, let him hear me._

"Come on!" The man growled.

"I need your help! Mulder! Mulder!" _You're my only hope…_

The phone laid on the floor, and blood stained the table. The only trace of Scully was trapped in Mulder's answering machine.

**Please review! I want to know what you think about the idea of writing certain scenes out of the X-Files. If you have a certain scene you want me to write, please PM me. Scenes can only be from seasons 1-end of 5, and the first X-Files movie. Feel free to review!**


End file.
